1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recording a digital signal. This invention also relates to a method and an apparatus for reproducing a digital signal. This invention further relates to a method and an apparatus for recording and reproducing a digital signal. This invention also relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A DAT (digital audio tape) system records and reproduces a digital audio signal and data on and from a magnetic tape. The DAT track format prescribes two subcode areas and one main data area as data recording blocks. Each of data recording blocks has a size of 288 bits, that is, 36 bytes.
In the DAT system, a format ID (identification) signal indicating the use of main data is stored in a main header within a main data block. For example, the format ID signal denotes either the audio use or the data use. In the DAT system, since the format ID signal is stored in the main data block, the recovery of format information requires reproducing a signal from the main data block.